


Shitto to Yokubō (Jealousy and Desire)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuzuru and his Seimei [7]
Category: 2018 Winter Olympics - Fandom, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Pyeongchang 2018 - Fandom
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Height Differences, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Unrequited Love, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Yuzuru and Mansai, along with Brian, have come back to Japan. To celebrate his comeback after his ankle injury, Yuzuru has agreed to participate in a charity skating event, where he is reunited with childhood friend and fellow Olympic skater, Shoma Uno. Mansai picks up on Shoma’s poorly disguised feelings for his Little Seimei and has a hard time handling his own jealousy.





	Shitto to Yokubō (Jealousy and Desire)

**Author's Note:**

> song referenced is Kiss Me Goodbye by Buck Tick, you can listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xy4QKSuKNw4

It had been an easy decision, to return to Japan semi-permanently. After all, Yuzuru and Mansai had spent months and months in Toronto; since they’d travelled back to Tokyo for the Mid-Autumn festival, it was decided that they should stay for at least a few months. Besides, they both missed home. Brian would join them in a few weeks and Yuzuru would resume his practice schedule; and life would go on much as it had, with Yuzuru back in Sendai and Mansai in Tokyo – a separation the lovers were dreading.

“I’m happy that we’re staying a while,” Yuzuru said softly into Mansai’s neck where they lay in bed together, the cool autumn air drifting in through an open window. “But I don’t want to go back home, all the way to Sendai. My apartment is so lonely without you.”

Mansai smiled, and ruffled Yuzuru’s hair. “Don’t worry, baby,” he consoled his young lover, squeezing him tightly. “We will just be a phone call away from each other. I will come to stay with you as often and for as long as you like.”

“You’re not going to be busy with filming or anything?” Yuzuru hated the childish pleading in his voice, but he could not help it. _I want you all to myself,_ he thought. _I want you to always come running to me when I ask._

Mansai thought for a moment. “I don’t have any film or tv projects on now,” he kissed Yuzuru’s forehead and cradled his cheek in his hand. “And if the theatre company wants me, those projects don’t last a long time at all. So, don’t worry, Yuzu.” A wry smile on his lips, he added, “work tends to slow down, at my age.”

Yuzuru smirked. “Don’t talk like that,” he kissed Mansai slowly, deliberately. “You’re as young as you feel,” he continued, hand traveling from his neck to his chest and downwards, teasing the delicate skin at the waistband of his briefs. “And you feel so good, to me…” he kissed Mansai’s cheeks and neck and moved downwards. Mansai let a satisfied sigh slip through parted lips as he relished in the familiar feeling of Yuzuru’s mouth on his bare skin.

*

With Brian back, the three decided to have a meeting – it was time to discuss how to handle their relationship. Thankfully, with the Olympic fever nearly completely faded, it was easier for Yuzuru to be out in public; but they would still have to be careful. Sitting in Mansai’s kitchen, the three men enjoyed their coffees, in the safety of his home and without prying eyes.

“So,” Brian sipped his coffee and reached for another slice of castella. “Have you two figured out a plan?” He smiled kindly at Yuzuru. “I know you’re not ready to go public with this.”

Yuzuru looked over to Mansai, unsure of what to say. Seeing the hesitation in Yuzuru’s eyes, Mansai spoke up; his tone even, measured. “Yuzu will go back to Sendai and resume his practice schedule with you, of course,” he explained. “I have no film or tv work on at the moment, so I’m rather at his beck-and-call,” he smiled, patting Yuzuru’s hand. “Do not worry, Brian – I wouldn’t dream of doing anything to arouse scandal for your young charge.”

Brian nodded, but felt he had to interject. “Mansai-san, please don’t misunderstand,” he spoke honestly. “I want you two to move around as freely as possible. I just wonder if Yuzuru will be able to handle the amount of sneaking around it may take.”

Yuzuru cleared his throat, and the two men turned to him. “I’m right here, you know,” he said, “you don’t have to talk about me like I’m a fragile thing.”

Mansai rested a hand on his thigh. “Yuzu, don’t be cross with me,” he said in Japanese, “Brian and I… we’re not new to this; you are. The hiding and the sneaking around… it’s not an easy thing.”

Yuzuru’s expression softened, and he slid closer to Mansai and rested his head against his shoulder. “I know it won’t be easy,” he continued. “But we’ll just have to make it work.” He looked at Brian and repeated in English, “We’ll make it work.”

Brian smiled at the two of them. _How cute they are,_ he thought. “Alright,” he agreed. “We’ll make it work.” They smiled. He stood up to refresh their coffees. “I was thinking, there’s going to be a charity event for the refurbishment of the children’s hospital in Sendai,” he sat back down and sipped at his cup. “Would you be interested in participating?”

“Of course!” Yuzuru replied without hesitation. “I’d be happy to.”

“That’s good,” Brian nodded, and continued, “I’ll finalize the details and fill you in once I’ve got more information. Shoma’s coach brought it to my attention in the first place, so I thought you might like it.”

“Shoma!” Yuzuru smiled. “I should get together with him, it’s been a while.”

“Why don’t you do that?” Brian agreed, “He’ll fill you in and then you can decide what you want to do.” He glanced at his phone. Noticing the time, he stood. “I’m sorry, you two,” he explained as he tucked in his chair, “I’ve got to get home. Raj and I have a skype date, and he turns absolutely monstrous if I miss them.”

Laughter.

*

“I can’t believe I have to go home tomorrow,” Yuzuru said, voice small. He nuzzled Mansai’s neck as they lay in bed. “Can’t you come with me, at least for a while?”

Mansai held him tightly. “I’m sorry baby,” he said, and he meant it. “My manager needs to see me. I have to get a number of things in order… I’ve been away a long time, and I didn’t give her a very good explanation for why I would be going to Canada.” He kissed Yuzuru’s forehead. “As soon as I’ve sorted everything out, I promise I’ll come to see you.” He held the young man’s gaze and cradled his cheek in hand.

“Promise me,” Yuzuru said, pouting his lips for a kiss.

Mansai smiled and kissed him slowly, taking his time; as if he was burning the feeling into his memory. “I promise, Yuzuru,” he said. “All you have to do is command me, and I will do whatever you ask.” He grinned, and gently ran his fingers down Yuzuru’s chest.

“Whatever I ask?” Yuzuru repeated, a flash of desire in his eyes.

“Whatever you ask,” Mansai said again. “Would you like to try?” He kissed his lover again, parting his lips with his tongue and felt Yuzuru moan softly into his mouth. The older man slipped his fingers just beneath the elastic of Yuzuru’s briefs, making him shiver.

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru’s breathing grew heavy. “Fill me…” he wrapped his arms around the other man and pressed their foreheads together. “Mark me… so that I have a reminder of you on me, while we are apart.” He kissed Mansai, pouring all his emotions into the embrace; he held Mansai’s face in his hands and caressed the soft skin of his cheeks with his thumbs. He looked into Mansai’s eyes and hoped his thoughts could be conveyed in the stare they shared; _I want to be able to look into the mirror and see a memory of you on my skin,_ he thought. _Please._

Mansai pulled Yuzuru in close, pressing their hips together. “As you wish, my Little Seimei,” he smiled into his kiss and rolled on top of Yuzuru, cradling his head in his hands, and kissed down his cheeks. Reaching the soft flesh at the base of his neck, he kissed it tenderly, making Yuzuru quiver. He began to bite and suck at the spot, eliciting a satisfied cry from the young man. Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Mansai and clutched fistfuls of his hair, as if holding his head in place, bidding him bite harder; Mansai complied, and continued to bite down and rock his hips into Yuzuru.

“Takeshi…” Yuzuru breathed into the older man’s ear, “harder…” he rolled his hips against Mansai, forcing a moan from his lips. “I’m not made of glass…” he nipped at Mansai’s earlobe and tugged at his hair. “Mark me properly, Takeshi.”

Mansai did not need asking twice; he bit down on the tender skin more forcefully, intent on leaving a love-bite. Yuzuru cried out, his moan turning into a satisfied laugh. “Yes…” he sighed. “That’s what I want…” he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Mansai’s underwear and tickled the soft skin. “Takeshi… please…” he whimpered.

“What do you want, baby?” Mansai teased, whispering in his ear. “Tell me what you want me to do… ask me nicely…” he nipped Yuzuru’s ear.

“Please…” Yuzuru whimpered. “Please, Takeshi… I need you to come into me… now…” he clawed at Mansai’s back, nails digging into pale flesh. He could feel how hard and desperate Mansai was against him, and he needed to be filled. Mansai slipped Yuzuru’s briefs off his hips in a swift motion and parted his thighs, taking him in his hand and stroking. He divested himself of his own underwear and positioned himself properly before pushing inside, to Yuzuru’s great relief; he sighed so contentedly, and arched his back, it sent shivers down Mansai’s spine to see how beautiful he looked in that moment, as though striking a pose on the ice. Yuzuru clutched desirously at the sheets beneath him as Mansai began to thrust.

 _My beautiful boy…_ Mansai held Yuzuru’s ankles and maneuvered them onto his shoulders, so he could hold fast to his hips and move deeper. He watched the faces Yuzuru made beneath him; he saw the love-bite he left on his neck and smiled. _You’re all mine, aren’t you?_ He gently caressed the sensitive skin of Yuzuru’s pelvis and took hold of him, stroking in time with his thrusts. _Let me make you feel good…_

Yuzuru rolled his hips rhythmically, aware that soon, he would reach his limit. “Takeshi, I’m so close…! Ahh…” he looked up at Mansai through lust-heavy eyelids and gave in to the exhalations that rocked his entire body. The very walls of Mansai’s bedroom seemed to shake with the cries of the young man, as he spilled into Mansai’s hand. He looked so beautiful in that moment that Mansai, too, felt he was at his limit. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Yuzuru’s hips and shuddered, satisfied at last, filling his young lover. Thighs shaking, he thrust slowly, deliberately; watching Yuzuru writhe and shake, contented, breathless.

When at last Mansai slipped out and crawled up the bed to kiss Yuzuru, the young man wrapped his arms around Mansai’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, sweat clinging to their brows. “My magician…” Yuzuru cooed. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Mansai smiled.

*

Yuzuru had not even been a full three days back in Sendai, and already he was bored and missing Mansai. His family commented on how well he looked, but that he seemed different somehow; Yuzuru insisted it was simply the jetlag and that he would be back to his normal self soon – though he was unsure if that was true. He lay on his bed and stared at his phone’s lock screen – a selfie of he and Mansai, smiling and embracing. He felt a pang of loneliness and opened his messages.

 **HY:** I miss you.

Yuzuru waited patiently while he watched the text bubble moving.

 **NM:** I miss you more.  
**NM:** how is it, being back home?

 **HY:** it’s good to see family, but I feel like I’m hiding something big from them.  
**HY:** it’s hard.

 **NM:** I’m sorry, baby. I’ll only be a few days more, and then I’ll come to see you.  
**NM:** are you staying with them now?

 **HY:** no, I’m staying at the apartment. It’s so quiet without you.

 **NM:** maybe you should stay with family, Yuzu. So that you don’t feel so alone.

 **HY:** I’ll be alright. Shoma is coming to visit for a few days.

 **NM:** Shoma?

 **HY:** a childhood friend.  
**HY:** don’t you remember? He was at the Olympics, too!

 **NM:** I really only paid attention to you, baby.  
**NM:** that’s good, at least you won’t be lonely for much longer while I’m sorting things out in Tokyo.

 **HY:** what are you doing now?

 **NM:** I’ve just had a shower, actually. I thought I might read through some parts my manager sent over.

 **HY:** oh, cool! Tell me all about them.

 **NM:** You know the Agatha Christie adaptations I’ve done for Fuji TV?

 **HY:** of course I do! They’re so funny, I love them.

 **NM:** my manager sent me another one of them to look over. 

 **HY:** you should do it!

 **NM:** if you say so, I will. I quite like playing detective.  
**NM:** and you, baby? What are you doing?

 **HY:** missing you.

 **NM:** I’m sorry we’re not together now, Yuzu. Just imagine I’m lying next to you.

 **HY:** It’s not the same, Takeshi. I’m so lonely without you here. I miss kissing you.

 **NM:** forgive me, my darling boy.  
**NM:** if I were with you now, what would we be doing?

 **HY:** you already know the answer to that.

 **NM:** pretend I don’t, Yuzuru.

Yuzuru smirked. _Alright, Takeshi. Let’s play._

 **HY:** if we were together, I would be kissing you. I’d never stop kissing you.

 **NM:** just kissing me? I thought you missed me more than that, Yuzu.

 **HY:** don’t tease me so, Takeshi! I’m not used to this.

 **NM:** just lie down and let me play with you, baby. Will you do as I say?

 **HY:** yes, Takeshi.

 **NM:** good boy, Yuzuru. Slip your hand into your briefs.

Yuzuru did as he was told, and undid the buttons of his jeans.

 **NM:** now touch yourself, baby. Imagine it’s me.

 **HY:** okay, Takeshi.  
**HY:** it feels good.

 **NM:** does it? That’s good, baby. Tell me what you wish I was doing to you.

 **HY:** I wish…  
**HY:** I wish you would slip your fingers inside me and make me cry out.

 **NM:** does it make you feel good when I do that, Yuzu? Tell me.

 **HY:** It makes me feel so good, Takeshi.

Yuzuru’s face felt hot as he continued stroking, flashes of sense-memory clouding his mind. Mansai’s mouth on him, his hands, his fingers rhythmically moving in and out.

 **HY:** Takeshi, tell me what to do.  
**HY:** I like it.

Mansai smirked, relishing the idea that his lover was touching himself and imagining it was him. _You do like it when I tell you what to do, don’t you, baby…?_

 **NM:** roll your hips in time with your hand, Yuzu. Tell me how it feels.

 **HY:** it feels so nice, Takeshi. It’s making me warm all over. I’m imagining your hands on me…

 **NM:** go on, baby. Tell me how my hands feel.

Mansai could no longer ignore the hardness growing in his trousers, and unbuttoned them – releasing himself, he rested a palm on his throbbing member, calming down. _I want to take my time with this…_

 **HY:** your hands on me feel so good, Takeshi. They’re running all over my body, pressing down.  
**HY:** your nails dragging on my skin give me goosebumps. I like it.

 **NM:** good, baby. Tell me… how does it feel, doing what I tell you?

 **HY:** I love it, Takeshi… it makes me feel tingly. I’m close…

Mansai took himself in his hand and began to stroke, imagining how Yuzuru must look – miles away, lying on his bed and touching himself to Mansai’s whims. _How thrilling… my beautiful boy…_

 **NM:** what are you imagining now, my baby?

 **HY:** I can feel your lips on me, all over. You… I can feel you inside me…  
**HY:** please, Takeshi… please, may I come…? I can’t hold back…

Mansai grinned, himself feeling like he too was at his limit.

 **NM:** you asked me so nicely, baby.  
**NM:** come for me, my Little Seimei. Now.

After a few moments, Mansai watched the text bubble begin to dance. He smirked.

 **HY:** Takeshi… that was…  
**HY:** I’ve never done that before.  
**HY:** I really liked it.

Mansai had an idea.

 **NM:** Call me, Yuzuru.

His phone began to buzz.

“Takeshi?” Yuzuru’s voice was breathless on the other end.

“Baby…” Mansai whispered, continuing to stroke himself. “Tell me how it felt… I want to hear your voice…” his breathing was heavy; a warmth spread from his middle all throughout his body.

“It felt so good,” Yuzuru spoke slowly, quietly. “Doing as you told me… imagining it was your hands on me, instead of mine… it made me so hot, Takeshi…” Mansai could hear Yuzuru’s grin over the phone _; he must know what I need from him, now,_ Mansai realized. He lolled his head back and listened to his lover’s smooth voice.

“More, baby,” Mansai coaxed him, “tell me more…” his breath came heavy and fast; he was almost at his limit.

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru had an idea that made him smile. “Imagine my hands on you…” he paused. “Imagine it’s my mouth, my hands on you now…” Mansai moaned softly, encouraging the young man. “That’s it… does my mouth on your skin feel good, Takeshi? Does my tongue feel good?”

“Oh, my baby…” Mansai moaned into the phone, rolling his hips in time with his strokes. “So good…” he could practically feel Yuzuru’s mouth on his skin. “Tell me, my Little Seimei,” he knew he was close, it would not take very much more. “Tell me how much you like it when I tell you what to do…”

Yuzuru sighed, clearly enjoying their conversation. “Oh, Takeshi,” his voice was smooth like liquid velvet across the phone line. “When you take control of me… you make me lose my mind,” he said, pausing a little. “When you command me, when you touch me, my body melts. My skin is on fire in your hands… I love to be controlled by you, Takeshi,” he grinned. “I want it… I need it.” Yuzuru could hear Mansai’s steady, heavy breathing on the line and added, “I belong to you, Takeshi. I’m your Little Seimei.”

Hearing Yuzuru talk like that made Mansai’s head swim, and he at last spilled into his hand. “Ahh… Yuzu…” he sighed, breathless. “My precious boy…”

Yuzuru felt a satisfied warmth spread throughout his body, and he tried to ignore the renewed tingling he felt in his lap. He did up the button on his jeans and rolled onto his side, phone against his ear. “Did I make you feel good, Takeshi?” he asked, a gentle curiousness in his tone.

Mansai caught his breath and cleaned himself. “Yes, baby,” he replied, sitting back down and sighing happily. “You always make me feel so good.”

“I love you, Takeshi,” Yuzuru said. “I love you so much.”

Mansai could hear the sadness that Yuzuru was concealing. “I love you more, baby,” he reassured. “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you soon. I’ll make up for all the time we have been apart.”

“Is that a promise?” Yuzuru’s voice was small, pleading.

“Of course I promise, my love.”

They each sat in silence for a time, listening to the other’s breathing slow. After a little while, when the heavy cloud of lust at last dissipated, they began to laugh and talk about other things. Mansai learned that Yuzuru’s friend and fellow figure skater, Shoma, would be coming to Sendai for a visit and to plan for the charity event that Brian had mentioned. Mansai was glad that Yuzuru would have some company; it made him smile to know he would not be alone, simply waiting for him to be able to leave Tokyo for a while. _My darling boy,_ he thought lovingly. _Don’t worry, I will be with you soon._

*

Two days later, Mansai sat in his office, a script open across his lap and his head in his hands. He did not anticipate Yuzuru’s absence to weigh on him so; he could not concentrate on the words in front of him, instead letting his mind wander, and wonder what his lover was up to. He longed to be clinging to the boards of the practice rink, watching, holding his breath as Yuzuru spun around on the ice. He glanced at his watch – they had scheduled a video chat date in a few minutes, but Mansai did not want to wait. He picked up his phone and called him, fixing his hair with the front camera. _I really should start using wrinkle cream,_ he thought, dryly. The call rang out, and Yuzuru did not pick up. _Strange,_ he remarked. Yuzuru had been so intent on having regular calls while they were apart; _Is he still with Shoma? I  wonder if something came up._ A little disappointed, Mansai rose from his chair and slipped his phone into his back pocket; he went into the kitchen to make something to eat, humming a tune to himself.

While he waited for his water to boil, he took his phone out again and stared at the screen – his wallpaper was a picture of Yuzuru and he cuddled in bed together, smiling at the camera. _How precious he is to me,_ Mansai admitted. _Who would have ever guessed. Even at my age…_ he decided to text Yuzuru.

 **NM:** Yuzu, you missed our video chat date. Did something happen?  
**NM:** I wish you were here with me. I’m making your favourite, pork belly udon.

When Yuzuru didn’t reply right away, Mansai couldn’t help the hollow feeling in his chest – how he hated feeling so affected by this loneliness! He frowned, put his phone back in his pocket and set about making his dinner. _I wonder what he’s up to. This isn’t like him._

Suddenly feeling very self-pitying – a sentiment he hated – he decided to take his mind off of missing his date with Yuzuru by singing along to a favourite song. Scrolling through his phone again, he settled on a song that never failed to make him smile, and pressed ‘play.’

_Held by the moon, just like this_  
_It would be fine if it all disappeared_  
_Stopping time, it would be fine_  
_If we just closed our curtain now…_

_Until the candles go out, until our tears dry up_  
_I want you to look at me and be with me always_  
_Until we crumble, until we break_  
_I want to gaze at you and be here always…_

He smiled to himself and swayed a little as he sang and prepared his meal. _Even though I loved this song for years before I met you,_ he mused, _now all I can think of is your face._

He sent a photo of his finished noodles to Yuzuru. “I wish you were eating with me.” He wrote.

*

That night, Mansai slept fitfully, waking every hour or so. He flipped onto his back and folded his hands behind his head. In the still of the black night, a little light broke his train of thought; his phone screen lit up. He picked it up off the bedside table, and smiled. _There you are,_ he sighed happily, relieved. Yuzuru was video calling him.

“Hey, baby,” Mansai answered sleepily, smiling from ear to ear to look at Yuzuru after missing their earlier date.

“Takeshi, I’m so sorry I missed our chat,” Yuzuru, too, was lying in bed. “Shoma and I went out after practice and my phone died, neither of us brought a charger with us. I’ve only just gotten home and plugged in.” He looked tired, and from what Mansai could tell, a little tipsy.

“Did you have fun, Yuzu?” Mansai turned onto his side and held his phone so that it looked like Yuzuru was lying next to him – Yuzuru was doing the same.

“Yeah,” Yuzuru smiled. “I haven’t seen Shoma since Pyeongchang.” His voice was soft, small. “He missed me.”

Mansai felt his stomach tighten. _What’s that?_ He wondered. “What did you two end up doing?”

“We went for noodles after practice, and then to a bar,” Yuzuru ran a hand through his hair and began to fix it in his front-camera, making Mansai smile. _How cute you are,_ he thought. “Then on to a karaoke place. I drank a bit too much, I think. I’m still pretty dizzy.”

“You should get some sleep then, baby,” Mansai replied, a note of concern in his voice. “We can talk more once you’ve slept well. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“We’ve got a meeting with Brian about the charity thing, and then practice. We’ll probably go out again… ah! But I’ll bring a charger this time, I promise.” Yuzuru laughed. “I’m sorry about today, Takeshi. Really. The dinner you made looked so good.”

Mansai smiled warmly. “Don’t apologize, baby. I’m glad you’re spending time with friends.” _Though, I would be lying if I said today didn’t bother me… when did I get so jealous?_ Yuzuru yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes. “Go to sleep, Yuzu. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Yuzuru opened his mouth as if to protest, but nodded and smiled. “Alright, Takeshi. I love you.” He pouted his lips and kissed the air. Mansai followed suit.

“I love you more, baby.”

“Not possible.”

*

Mansai awoke that morning feeling a little better than he had the night before – _I really must love him if missing one video chat made me so sad,_ he mused as he brewed his morning coffee. _Though, this jealousy really isn’t a good look on someone of my age, is it?_ He smirked. _Perhaps it’s because of my age that I’m so jealous._ His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **HY:** *chu*  
**HY:** good morning, Takeshi.  
**HY:** I miss you lying next to me. Even though I was tired last night, I barely slept.

Mansai’s eyes softened as he gazed at the screen.

 **NM:** I miss you more.  
**NM:** I slept poorly last night too.  
**NM:** but when I did sleep, I dreamed of you.

 **HY:** sweet things?

 **NM:** my dreams of you are always sweet.

They passed the morning texting back and forth until it was time for Yuzuru to head to practice. _He’ll be busy for the rest of the day from now,_ Mansai realized, _being out and about with Shoma._ Feeling curious, he sat on his couch and pulled his laptop close. _Just who are you, Uno Shoma…?_

It didn’t take long before his mood changed from vaguely curious to a little more than jealous; online forums and fansites were awash with dating conspiracy theories about Yuzuru and Shoma – who knew that people cared enough to even paint pictures and write stories? He scrolled through hundreds of fictional romances and art that fans had drawn, clicked through photosets and video compilations about the two of them. _Yuzuru’s never mentioned him to me before, even when we were just friends at the start of all of this…_ he sat back and ran a hand through his hair, thinking. _Does he know about all of this? Does Shoma?_ He shook his head, as if willing the very thoughts to fall away from his mind. _It’s all obviously made-up fantasy, isn’t it?_ He sipped his coffee, realizing that it suddenly tasted bitter. _Though of course, there is always a sliver of truth in any rumor. I know that better than most._ He recalled an evening when Itō had confronted him, on the set of the second Onmyōji film.

_“Mansai, have you seen this?” Itō unceremoniously walked into Mansai’s trailer and tossed a printed picture onto his lap. He picked it up – it was a sketch of the two of them, together - kissing. Mansai’s eyes widened._

_“No, I haven’t,” he replied. “Where did you get this?”_

_“A friend sent it to me. Apparently, we’re quite the popular pair online, Mansai.”_ _Itō’s tone was tired, exasperated._

_Mansai reached out and touched the other man’s arm gently. “Hideaki,” he said softly, “it’s a beautiful painting,” he teased a little, but could see that his co-star was unamused. He added softly, as if reminding him, “It’s not like it’s untrue… what’s really bothering you about this?”_

_“Mansai,” he sat down close to him and took back the picture. “Aren’t you worried about your reputation?”_

_“You’re clearly worried about yours, I see,” Mansai was suddenly defensive. “Are you concerned that people will find out that the rumors are true?” He stood up, suddenly unable to look_ _Itō in the face – he was hurt. “Let people think what they want.”_

_“I’m not as strong as you,” he replied, head lowered. “I don’t have the same storied career to fall back on. I’m just a tv drama actor.”_

_Mansai turned back to_ _Itō and tilted his chin upward, to look him in the eye. “Hideaki,” Mansai tried to soften his tone. “Why can’t I be enough for you…?”_

_Itō lowered his head in shame, exhaled sharply, and got up to leave. Mansai sat down on the bed, head in his hands._

By the time the filming had finished, their relationship was over. Mansai pinched the bridge of his nose, as if willing away the headache of the memory. In the years that followed, the pair were eventually able to rebuild their friendship, and had even worked together again briefly on Yuzuru’s costume. But the end of their romance still left a bad taste in Mansai’s mouth – and as he scrolled through the pages and pages of fanart of his young lover with this other skater, he felt the same twisting in his chest as he had done all those years before. Forgetting himself, he shut his laptop with a little more force than he’d expected.

*

Returning from a walk to clear his head, Mansai flopped onto the sofa cursing how the morning had weighed on him so. He had been so distracted that he had completely neglected the scripts his manager had sent over; he looked at the sheaf of paper lying open on the coffee table and pondered whether to pick it up.

He reached for his phone instead. _Perhaps he’s finished with practice by now,_ Mansai hoped. He listened to the familiar, almost mocking, ring of the call.

“Hi! I’m sorry I’m so busy, but please leave me a message!”

Mansai hung up abruptly.

*

It was some hours later before Yuzuru replied to Mansai’s missed call.

 **HY:** I’m sorry I missed your call, Takeshi.  
**HY:** I must not have felt my phone in my pocket.  
**HY:** Is everything alright?

 **NM:** Of course, baby. I just wanted to hear your voice.

Mansai’s phone began to vibrate. Still a little hurt, he let it ring three times before answering. _Why am I such a child?_ He chastised himself, immediately regretful.

“Yuzu,” Mansai’s voice was smooth. “I missed you a lot, today.”

“Takeshi!” he exclaimed – _he must be somewhere loud,_ Mansai realized. _Is that music?_ – “I’m still out with Shoma,” he continued, and it sounded like he was walking somewhere a little less busy. “I miss you too, Takeshi,” he said. Mansai heard the honesty in his voice, and he felt a little better. “Can’t you come here sooner?”

His lover’s pleading voice tugged at Mansai’s heart. In that instant, all the ugly jealous feelings that had been weighing on him seemed to melt. “Of course, baby. I can be in Sendai by tonight if you want. Would you like that?” He stood up and walked into his room, ready to prepare some clothes.

“Please, Takeshi. I miss you too much to wait any longer.”

“Alright, baby. I’ll get on the next train I’m able to.” Though he was happy that Yuzuru seemed to miss him as much as he did, he couldn’t help but ask, “aren’t you enjoying your time with Shoma these days?”

The line was quiet for a moment before Yuzuru replied, “I am, yeah. But… something’s different, now.”

“What do you mean?” Mansai hovered a hand over the sweaters in his closet, wondering which to pack.

“I don’t know,” Yuzuru sighed. “Shoma is… he’s been my friend since we were little,” he explained. “But since Korea, he’s been different. He’s… I don’t know.” Mansai could feel Yuzuru’s confusion across the phone line. “Please, just come here,” he said, a note of urgency in his voice. “I need you here.”

“Yuzu, baby…” Mansai sat on the edge of his bed, concerned. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s nothing,” Yuzuru was never a very good liar. “He’s just… I think he’s been flirting with me, and it’s strange. I don’t like it. It’s not like him. I don’t know what to do.”

 _I knew something was wrong,_ Mansai thought. “I’ll be at the station in a few hours, angel. Why don’t you go home and rest? Wait for me.”

“Alright, Takeshi. I’ll go home and wait for you.”

“Good boy, Yuzu. I won’t be long.”

“I love you, Takeshi.”

“I love you more.”

Mansai hung up the phone and packed quickly, suddenly not caring whether the clothes he flung into his bag matched at all.

*

At last having reached the station, Mansai decided to call Yuzuru.

“Takeshi?” Yuzuru sounded like he’d just woken up from a nap. “Are you here?”

Mansai smiled to hear Yuzuru’s cute, sleepy voice. “Yes, baby. I just got off the train. I’ll be home soon.”

“If only you really were magic,” Yuzuru replied, “you’d already be in my arms.”

Mansai cut through the park and could see Yuzuru’s apartment complex in the distance. He decided to pop into the 24-hour mart to buy him a surprise snack. They remained on the phone, playing _shiritori_ right up until Mansai stood at Yuzuru’s front door. “Let me in, Yuzu.”

The front door opened, and Yuzuru crashed into Mansai’s open arms. “Takeshi…” Yuzuru sighed into his embrace. “I hate being apart from you.”

Mansai ruffled Yuzuru’s hair and inhaled his lover’s familiar scent, smiling softly. “We barely made it through the week,” he laughed a little, and took Yuzuru’s face in his hands; he kissed him softly, slowly. “I missed you terribly, my Little Seimei.” He looked lovingly at Yuzuru. “Now, let me in and tell me all about what’s been upsetting you, baby.” They went inside and straight into Yuzuru’s bedroom, where Mansai sat on the bed against the wall, encircling Yuzuru in his arms and legs, the young man nestled comfortably in his embrace.

Yuzuru sighed. “Shoma and I have been friends for years and years. We grew up together, practically,” he began. “I think I noticed a change in Korea, but I hadn’t really paid much attention to it. I was much too focused on someone else,” he kissed Mansai’s cheek, and smiled. “you remember that, don’t you?”

“Vividly,” Mansai smiled and kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head. “So, Shoma’s been acting differently towards you? And not your other friends?”

Yuzuru continued, “I thought maybe it was just his way, these days,” he sighed. “But when we went out drinking, he was so much more touchy than I’ve ever seen him. And he kept making flirty remarks about how much more mature I seem lately, and that staying in Canada has made me more handsome.” He shook his head. “He seems like he’s holding back a confession, and I don’t know what I’d do if he actually went through with it.”

“Well, you’d turn him down, obviously.” Mansai blurted, despite himself. He stroked Yuzuru’s back. “I’m sorry he’s making you uncomfortable, Yuzu,” he cooed softly. “If he tells you how he feels, you’ll let him down gently.”

Yuzuru sighed. “This may come as a shock to you, Takeshi,” Yuzuru said sarcastically, “but I’ve never had this problem before. I’ve never been confessed to.”

“I don’t believe it,” Mansai chuckled softly. “Not even at school when you were little? No little girls ever wrote you love notes?” _How cute you must have been, when you were small,_ he thought.

“I’ve never really thought of myself as handsome,” Yuzuru admitted. “Growing up, I never saw myself as having that sort of… manly nature that makes guys attractive. I was always just… me.” Yuzuru turned in Mansai’s arms and straddled his hips. “Some days, I have to pinch myself. Reminding myself that you love me, it’s… I sometimes can’t believe it, even after all that’s happened.” He kissed Mansai, and the older man felt how Yuzuru had been keeping that hidden inside.

“My beautiful boy…” Mansai cooed into his ear. “No wonder Shoma has a crush on you,” he smiled. “You’re so handsome, and so kind, of course people fall for you. I was entirely smitten with you almost instantly, when we first met.” He kissed along Yuzuru’s cheek and jaw. “Surely you don’t wonder about _my_ feelings?”

Yuzuru smiled at that. “I never have to wonder, Takeshi,” he beamed, eyes full of love. “You tell me all the time.”

“Perhaps tonight, I should show you, rather than use my words…” he cradled Yuzuru’s face in his hand and kissed down his neck.

Night birds sang beyond Yuzuru’s bedroom window.

*

The pair decided that Mansai would attend Yuzuru’s next skating practice; upon reaching the rink, they were greeted by Brian, who hugged Mansai as though they had not seen each other in years, when it had only been over a week.

“Mansai-san!” he clapped a hand on his back as they embraced. “Long time no see!” He offered him a canned coffee. “Yuzuru hasn’t stopped talking about you since he’s been back, it’s like you’d gone off to war.” They laughed. Yuzuru kissed Mansai’s cheek and went off to change. Mansai watched him walk away, then turned back to Brian.

“I confess, Brian, I’ve missed him too. I have grown too used to spending day and night with him, since his injury reaggravated itself.”

“You know,” Brian leaned in close, “I really must repay you for that time,” he gazed at the empty rink, suddenly thoughtful. “You were so good for his recovery. He really was devastated about hurting himself again; but being with you has helped his morale in ways I can’t even describe. He has so much energy these days. And you…” he turned back to Mansai. “You gave up so much of your own schedule to be with him.”

Mansai smiled and looked down at his feet. “I didn’t even think about work, truthfully,” he admitted. “My manager gave me an earful for flying off to Canada without a decent explanation, but she’s relaxed her hold on me a little. I just told her it was a matter of love,” he smiled. He added quickly, “of course, she has no idea who it is. I haven’t told a soul.”

Brian relaxed a little at that. “You know, men like us…” his tone grew soft. “We shouldn’t have to hide like this.” He sighed. “I had hoped… that by now, things would be easier. You have skaters like Adam, who’s so proudly out, and is active in the community…” he glanced at Mansai. “But I know that here, things aren’t as easy. Japan still has a long way to go, doesn’t it?”

Mansai nodded. “It was worse when I was growing up, when I was younger than Yuzu is now.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I went home with more bruises and scrapes than a boxer.” He sighed. “Honestly, I’m old enough now not to care what the truth might do to my career. I’ve worked hard, and I’m happy with what I have done. If I never worked again, it would be no great tragedy for me. But Yuzu is still so young, and he has only just started.” He leaned against the boards, facing the empty ice. “I do think the world is changing, but it may take Japan some time to get used to the idea that its favourite son is in love with a kyōgen actor.” He laughed a little. “Who knows what will happen in the future?” he glanced down at his ring and smiled. “Perhaps we won’t even stay here.”

Brian looked down at Mansai’s hand and understood. He smiled and patted the other man’s shoulder. “All in good time, Mansai-san,” he reassured him. “For now, our job is to love and support Yuzuru, whatever he chooses to do.” He sighed and stretched, and saw Yuzuru and Shoma return to the rink from the changing room and glide onto the ice from the other end of the rink; he waved them over. “You know, Mansai-san, you can always talk to me if you need advice,” he said kindly. “You’ve got my number.”

“I will,” Mansai replied honestly. The pair turned their attentions towards the two young men skating in circles around each other. _So that’s Shoma,_ Mansai observed. _Shorter than I thought._ They skated closer to the boards and stopped just short of the ice’s edge.

“Shoma, this is Nomura Mansai-san,” Brian introduced him. “He comes to many of Yuzuru’s practices. You’ve not met each other before, have you?”

Shoma looked Mansai up and down before bowing deeply in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nomura-san!” he beamed. “Yuzuru talks about you all the time.”

Mansai bowed slightly in return. “Does he?” he looked at Yuzuru and smiled. “Only good things, I hope,” he winked. Yuzuru blushed a little.

“Mansai-san and I will be right here, you two get on with practice,” Brian encouraged, “did you two stretch?” The boys nodded, and with one last longing look, Yuzuru turned from Mansai and slid away. Brian selected some upbeat music, and the pair began to circle, doing little tricks around each other. Mansai leaned on the boards, watching intently at how Shoma kept his eyes fixed on Yuzuru. It didn’t take very long for him to realize that the boy was completely head-over-heals for Yuzuru; the way he smiled as they crossed each other on the ice made Mansai’s stomach twist. Of course, he knew that Yuzuru had no interest in his friend; he was not concerned about that – but the look in Shoma’s eye told Mansai everything he needed to know about him: he would surely make his feelings known, and soon. Occasionally throughout the practice, he caught Shoma staring at him; as though he were sizing him up _. I wonder if he suspects that Yuzuru and I are…_ Mansai gave nothing away in his expression; but couldn’t help but wonder just how much Shoma thought he knew about him.

After a while, Yuzuru slid towards Mansai and motioned for his asthma pump, which he dutifully gave. He reached around and rubbed gentle circles on Yuzuru’s back as the young man caught his breath. “Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

Yuzuru nodded. “I’m fine, just a little tired.” He smiled up at Mansai and propped his chin up by his hands on the boards. “You’re not bored, are you?”

Mansai shook his head, and glanced behind Yuzuru towards Shoma, who was skating in small circles in the distance. “Not at all, baby,” he said quietly. “You know I love watching you skate.”

“After this, can we go out to eat something delicious?” he leaned in close to Mansai’s ear and added, “and then, can we go home for dessert?”

Mansai grinned and resisted the urge to kiss his young lover right there. “Naughty boy, Yuzu,” he cooed, a devilish look in his eye. “You’re going to make me want to eat you up, right here.”

“Good,” Yuzuru winked, and squeezed Mansai’s hand before skating off back to center ice.

 _That boy…_ Mansai shook his head, thinking of all the ways he wanted to play later.

*

Back in the locker room after practice, Yuzuru decided to avoid the shower – “I left my shampoo at home,” he said. When Shoma offered him his, he lied and said the fragrance bothered him. He toweled off his hair and washed himself in the sink while Shoma was in the shower, and dressed quickly.

Mansai was waiting outside the locker room, leaning against the wall and scrolling through a fansite about Shoma and Yuzuru. When the door swung opened, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He stood up straight, a little flustered by the interruption.

“Can we go?” Yuzuru asked, holding Mansai’s hand.

As much as he wanted to say yes, Mansai hesitated. “You can’t just run away like that, Yuzu,” Mansai explained kindly. “Shoma will wonder where you’ve gone. Wait until he’s finished, then say goodbye properly. He’ll think it’s strange, otherwise.”

Yuzuru nodded. “I guess you’re right,” he agreed. “He’ll be out of the shower soon, but…” he pulled Mansai away from the door and leaned against the wall. “He’s not here night now. Kiss me, Takeshi.” Mansai smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Yuzuru’s lips.

“It’s nice to hear you use my name,” Mansai commented, “It’s weird hearing ‘Nomura-san’ in your mouth. Too formal,” he teased, kissing Yuzuru’s forehead.

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru whispered, gently tugging on Mansai’s shirt. “Takeshi.” He grinned, pulling the older man in closer for an embrace.

Yuzuru heard footstep coming towards the door from inside the locker room and quickly pulled away, straightening up. Mansai coughed and smoothed his hair. The door swung opened, revealing a smiling Shoma. “There you are!” he exclaimed, smiling. “I thought you’d gone without saying bye,” he playfully punched Yuzuru’s shoulder; Yuzuru played along and pretended to be hurt, and Shoma kept his hand on Yuzuru’s arm, almost caressing the spot he’d hit. Mansai felt a hateful, familiar tightening in his chest as he looked on. “Are you busy tonight? We should go out again,” Shoma continued, oblivious to the daggers in Mansai’s eyes. “Just you and me,” he glanced at Mansai then, as if gauging his reaction. Mansai did not move a muscle.

“Actually, I’ve got plans,” Yuzuru replied, moving imperceptibly closer to Mansai and releasing himself from Shoma’s touch. “But I’ll text you. Promise,” he added. He looked at Mansai, unsure of how to proceed. Thankfully, the older man stepped in.

“Actually, Yuzuru,” Mansai’s tone was smooth, authoritative. “I need to speak with Brian about that other project you wanted to start with me? Perhaps you could stay behind a little while longer while we discuss it.” He looked at Shoma kindly, a fake smile plastered to his lips.

“Oh, if you’ve got business, I’ll head out first!” Shoma bowed towards Mansai. “It was nice to meet you!” he smiled, but looked him up and down. “I’m jealous that Yuzuru gets to spend so much time with a famous person.”

Mansai smiled and laughed a little. “The pleasure is mine,” he replied, each word deliberate. “Now, Yuzuru, shall we?” he pressed a hand into the small of his back.

Yuzuru and Shoma hugged goodbye then; Mansai felt Shoma’s eyes on him, and his stare burned scars into his skin. _This boy doesn’t like me one bit,_ he mused.

*

At last back in the privacy of Yuzuru’s apartment, the pair felt like they could exhale. Mansai hugged Yuzuru from behind as the young man fussed about in the kitchen, making tea.

“I see what you mean about him,” Mansai commented, sighing. “You should have seen the way he looked at you while you were practicing.”

Yuzuru sighed. “It just feels so awkward now,” he rolled his head back, and Mansai kissed his forehead. “We used to be so close, like brothers. I had no idea he felt like this. I don’t even know how long he’s been feeling this way.”

“Perhaps it’s just a passing crush,” Mansai reassured him. “Though, I think he suspects us, my darling boy.” He kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head. Yuzuru turned in his arms and nestled close, breathing in deeply.

“I think you’re right,” he said at last. “I don’t think he likes you very much at all,” he admitted. “When we were in the locker room, he kept asking why you’d come, even though the _Seimei_ choreo has been settled for so long. ‘He came so far just to watch you skate, how lucky you are,’ he said. But he obviously didn’t mean it.” Mansai made a face. “I’m sorry, Takeshi,” Yuzuru kissed his cheek. “I didn’t realize he’d be so rude about you.”

“Well, at least he wasn’t rude to my face,” Mansai shrugged, and drew Yuzuru in tighter. “He’s probably just lashing out because he is jealous. But the way he stared knives at me when you weren’t looking, that I could have done without.”

Yuzuru sighed. “I should talk to him.” He buried his face into Mansai’s chest. “I’ll talk to him.”

Mansai took Yuzuru’s face in his hands and kissed him softly, slowly. “Yuzu… I don’t want to talk about Shoma anymore,” he kissed his forehead, his cheek, his jaw. “Just thinking about how he looked at you today makes my stomach twist. I don’t want anyone touching you but me, baby.”

“I did not know you were such a jealous man, Takeshi,” Yuzuru commented, wrapping his arms around Mansai’s neck.

“One’s own heart can turn one into a demon or a saint,” he echoed the words from the first Onmyōji film. “I never was a jealous man, until now.” He kissed Yuzuru tenderly, parting the young man’s lips with his tongue. Yuzuru moaned softly into his mouth. “You’re all mine, Yuzuru,” Mansai whispered against Yuzuru’s lips.

“And you’re all mine,” Yuzuru repeated.

*

The rest of practice that week had gone by relatively simply; but it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Yuzuru to avoid Shoma’s clumsy advances. The pair sat on the bleachers as they waited for Brian and Mansai to return from the vending machine, and Yuzuru felt like something was about to happen.

“Yuzuru,” Shoma’s voice was soft, but steady. There was a weight to his voice that Yuzuru knew must mean that something was on his mind. He turned to his friend, bracing himself.

“Hmm?” He tried to act as calm as possible, but his plan fell apart almost instantly – Shoma rested a hand atop his. “Shoma, what…?”

“Yuzuru, would you…” he took a deep breath, unable to look him in the eye. “Would you go out with me? Like… properly?”

Yuzuru’s heart began to race. _No, no…_ “Shoma, I… um…” he desperately wanted to pull his hand away, but did not want to hurt him. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll go out with me,” Shoma pressed, hopeful.

“I’m afraid that’s quite an impossible thing,” Mansai’s voice cut through Yuzuru’s silence. Mansai stepped closer, Brian just behind.

“Takeshi!” Yuzuru exclaimed. He slipped his hand out from under Shoma’s. Shoma was confused by Yuzuru’s familiarity with the older man, and his mouth fell open. Yuzuru stood up.

“Yuzuru, what’s going on?” Shoma’s expression moved from confused to hurt, and he looked down at the ground. Yuzuru sat back down next to him, and Mansai moved closer, resting a supportive hand on his shoulder. Brian stood by, hesitant – holding his breath.

“Shoma, I’ve got to be honest with you,” Yuzuru took a deep breath. “You have always been one of my most dear friends. I’m sorry we haven’t seen a lot of each other since Korea,” he nudged the other boy’s shoulder. “But there’s a good reason for that,” he looked up at Mansai. “Shoma, Nomura-san and I… we’re a couple.”

Shoma’s eyes widened, as if the final lightbulb went on in his mind. He looked up at last and his eyes traveled from Yuzuru’s face towards Mansai’s, and then to the older man’s hand on Yuzuru’s shoulder. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry I kept it from you. If I had told you at the start, then maybe you wouldn’t have developed a crush on me… it’s my fault.”

“No!” Shoma interjected, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault. I’ve always liked you, Yuzuru. Since we were kids. Even though we’re so close, I couldn’t see it… that you were already…” he tried to smile. “I feel so stupid, now.”

Mansai looked on and squeezed Yuzuru’s shoulder. “Don’t feel that way, Uno-kun,” he said sweetly. “You will always be Yuzuru’s best friend. Isn’t that right?” He nudged Yuzuru.

“Yeah, Shoma,” Yuzuru smiled. “You’re still gonna be my friend, right?” He poked Shoma’s cheek. “Who else is going to prank Javi with me?”

Shoma laughed. “That’s true,” he agreed. “You’re no good at pranking on your own.”

Brian smiled. He stepped forward and sat next to Shoma. “I hate to bring business into things, Shoma,” he patted the boy’s shoulder, “but this whole thing must stay a secret. You understand, don’t you?”

Shoma nodded. “I understand,” he looked at Mansai and smiled. “Yuzuru really is lucky,” he said honestly. “To have such a cool and famous boyfriend.”

Mansai’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry about all of this, Uno-kun,” he said kindly. “To have come between you two. Are you going to be alright?” _I remember what it feels like, to be rejected by the one you love. It hurts. And you’re so young..._

Shoma nodded, eyes downcast. “Your secrets are safe with me, Nomura-san,” he said at last. “I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble.”

Brian hugged Shoma tightly. “It’s alright, Shoma,” he reassured his young charge. “You didn’t cause trouble. Everything’s alright; sometimes, these things just don’t work out.”

“I’m not mad or anything, Shoma,” Yuzuru chimed in. “I love you, but like a brother. That’s alright, isn’t it?”

Shoma nodded. “You’re so lucky, Yuzuru,” he smiled, “Nomura-san is so handsome.”

*

“How are you feeling about everything, baby?” Mansai asked him once they drew close to Yuzuru’s apartment. They were full from dinner; all four of them decided to go out for noodles to smooth things over. The meal had been a little awkward, but by the evening’s end, things seemed to have improved. Now, Yuzuru was just happy to be alone with his lover at last, and ready to sink into bed together.

“Better,” he replied honestly. “Shoma seems like he’ll be alright.”

“And you?” Mansai pressed, wanting to make sure Yuzuru really was alright. They walked up the steps to Yuzuru’s door.

Once inside, Yuzuru exhaled and took Mansai’s hand. “I’m fine, now,” he said, a smile on his face. “Thank you for staying with me through that whole thing. If you hadn’t come back when you did, he might have tried to kiss me.”

Mansai drew Yuzuru close and took his chin in his hand. “Not while I’m by your side,” he said, a grin plastered across his lips. He kissed Yuzuru softly. “The only person I want you kissing is me.”

Yuzuru smiled against Mansai’s lips. “Don’t go turning into a jealous yokai, Takeshi,” Yuzuru teased. “I don’t know the spell to turn you back into a human again.”

Mansai kissed Yuzuru again, taking his time. He looked into the young man’s eyes. “My Little Seimei…” he cooed into Yuzuru’s ear, “your love is a strong enough spell,” he cradled Yuzuru’s cheek in his hand. “It binds me for a lifetime.”

Another kiss.


End file.
